Everybody's gotta learn sometimes
by Kiwoo
Summary: (One Shot). Change your heart... "Il la vit ouvrir de grands yeux, il la vit prendre conscience. Il la vit comprendre. Et elle sembla se refermer, d'un seul coup." (Chanson : Everybody's gotta learn Sometimes - Beck)


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci est mon premier OS, et mon premier Dramione aussi, par la même occasion. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas, et que j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Je ne demande pas de reviews en quantité, mais si jamais il vous prend l'envie de me dire ce que vous en pensez, je prends ! =)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**(La traduction de la chanson ne se trouve pas dans le texte, je l'ai mise tout à la fin.)**

Dans les coulisses, la tension était à son comble. Hermione serrait sa guitare tout contre elle, tentant de réprimer ses tremblements. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça. Le public, les regards braqués sur elle, les projecteurs. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là, et pourtant c'était à elle qu'on venait de dire qu'il restait environ cinq minutes avant son passage. Elle avait vu la salle plus tôt. Elle n'était pas très grande, presque intime. Elle se sentait mal. La jeune femme rejoignit les toilettes, s'observa dans la glace.

« Tu peux le faire, Hermione Granger, tu peux le faire. »

Elle détailla sa tenue. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Ginny avait essayé de la convaincre de porter quelque chose de plus sexy, elle avait refusé tout net. Elle n'était pas ici pour attirer les regards. Elle voulait qu'ils ferment tous les yeux. Qu'ils entendent sa musique, sa voix, mais surtout qu'ils ne la fixent pas. Elle pouvait supporter.  
C'était Harry qui l'avait inscrite.

« Tu doutes toujours de tes capacités. Moi je te dis que tu es une grande chanteuse, et j'ai un bon moyen de te le prouver.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui, et si les applaudissements de dizaine de personnes ne te suffisent pas, alors je renoncerais. »

Et il avait osé. Engagée dans le concert, elle n'avait plus osé faire marche arrière. Elle tiendrait ses engagements, quand bien même ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui les avait pris. Et puis ce n'était qu'une chanson. Juste une seule.  
Hermione retourna près de la scène, et un homme lui fit signe. C'était donc à elle.  
Anxieuse, elle monta sur scène.

Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait là. Ou plutôt si. Il était venu l'écouter, elle. Ils avaient tous grandis, depuis Poudlard. Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés. Ils avaient grandi, et elle ne lui paraissait plus si immonde qu'avant. Ils avaient grandi, et il était temps. Assis à sa place, c'était avec un ennui presque dissimulé qu'il assistait aux prestations des premiers artistes.

« Tu l'attends ?  
- De quoi tu parles, Blaise ?  
- Granger. On sait tous les deux que tu n'es là que pour elle.  
- Ferme là, Blaise. Et puis ce n'est pas Weasley depuis tout ce temps ?  
- Peut-être bien que ce n'est pas pour elle alors, si tu n'es même pas au courant de leur rupture. »

Une légère joie s'incrusta dans le cœur de Drago, mais il tenta de garder son masque d'impassibilité. Raté, sans doute, au vu du sourire amusé de son ami. Ils avaient grandi, et il était clair que les rivalités d'avant étaient derrière eux, et loin derrière. C'était même une relation cordiale qu'ils entretenaient tous, ancien Gryffondor, anciens Serpentard innocentés. Du moins quand ils se croisaient, parfois, par hasard ou au travail. Un bonjour, un comment vas-tu, un sourire.

Et puis elle entra sur scène et son regard s'illumina. La peur suintait de tous les pores de la jeune fille. Elle était mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre. Puis elle avisa la chaise, le micro, s'y installa doucement. Elle ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre, les rouvrit, fixa un point loin derrière tout le monde. Il ne la perdait pas de vu, elle ne voyait personne.  
Ses doigts se posèrent sur les cordes, et les premières notes raisonnèrent. Drago reconnut la musique. Peu assurée, Hermione finit par arriver au refrain, sans s'apercevoir que l'assemblée entière était pendue à sa voix.

_Everybody's gotta learn sometimes…_

Et la chanson toucha à sa fin. Les applaudissements se firent entendre, d'abord timides, puis de plus en plus bruyants. Les premières personnes se levèrent, jusqu'à ce que toute la salle soit debout. Standing Ovation. Drago sourit, c'est vrai qu'elle le méritait. C'est vrai qu'elle était talentueuse.

Brusque retour à la réalité quand le public l'ovationna. Hermione reprit ses esprits et se leva. Elle esquissa un sourire timide, un bref salue, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Alors elle s'esquiva rapidement de la scène, ne pouvant se résoudre à supporter ça. Non, vraiment, elle n'était pas faite pour chanter devant d'autres gens que ses amis les plus proches.  
Elle retourna à sa loge, intimidée. Elle avait besoin de se mettre à l'abri. Autour d'elle, les gens souriaient en la félicitant. Elle répondait par des sourires, marchait plus vite. Et puis elle fut à l'abri, referma la porte derrière elle, soupira.

« Félicitations. »

Elle sursauta et chercha la provenance de la voix. Sur une chaise, Drago Malfoy en personne était tranquillement assis.

« Hermione.  
- Malfoy.  
- C'est Drago.  
- D'accord, Malfoy. »

Presque courtoisie, presque politesse, aucune affection. Hermione ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait là, et les tremblements qui la secouaient encore l'empêchaient de reprendre contenance et de poser la question.

« C'était vraiment bien.  
- Je… Merci ?  
- Tu sais, Hermione, on a le droit d'être gentil l'un envers l'autre. Enfin… Je ne suis pas un méchant Mangemort, on a changé, on est adultes. On a le droit de se parler sans s'injurier, on a même le droit d'être amis, si on veut. »

Elle ne voyait pas bien où il voulait en venir. Ils s'étaient ignorés pendant tellement de temps.

« Mais Malfoy, tu sais, on n'effacera pas ce qu'on a fait. On est adultes, oui, mais on a un vécu derrière nous. Je n'effacerais pas ce que tu as fait.  
- C'est toujours Drago. »

Il l'observa douloureusement. Elle s'étonna de voir dans ses yeux un voile de tristesse, se surprit à regretter ses paroles.

« Non, tu as raison. Je devrais passer outre, tout le monde l'a fait. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais bien changé, Harry me parlait souvent de toi au début, il était terriblement surpris. J'ai un peu douté. Mais finalement, je crois bien qu'il a raison. Même le grand Drago Malfoy peut être doté d'un cœur, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Et même la grande Hermione Granger peut oublier d'être rancunière ?  
- Je n'en suis pas certaine. »

Drago soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas les mots ? Il lui parlerait dans un langage qu'elle maîtrisait mieux que personne. Il lui chanterait la chanson qu'elle venait à peine de finir sur scène. La même. En la regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors elle comprendrait, elle comprendrait tout.  
Il saisit la guitare qu'elle tenait encore entre les mains et retourna s'asseoir. Il braqua son regard dans le sien et commença à jouer.

_Change your heart__  
__Look around you__  
__Change your heart__  
__I will astound you__  
__I need your lovin'__  
__Like the sunshine_

Il la vit ouvrir de grands yeux, il la vit prendre conscience. Il la vit comprendre. Et elle sembla se refermer, d'un seul coup.

_Everybody's got to learn sometimes_  
_Everybody's got to learn sometimes__  
__Everybody's got to learn sometimes_

_Change your heart__  
__Look around you__  
__Change your heard__  
__I will astound you_

Elle ne faisait aucun geste, perdue, ne sachant pas vraiment comme réagir. Il soupira à nouveau, arrêta de jouer. Ça ne servait à rien. Il posa la guitare doucement à côté de lui et se leva. Il passa à côté d'elle et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, tête basse, elle lui attrapa le bras et reprit à sa place où il s'était arrêté.

_I need your lovin'__  
__Like the Sunshine__  
__Everybody's got to learn sometimes_

Il se retourna, elle le fixa un instant.

« Peut-être bien que c'est déjà fait. Déjà pardonné. Peut-être bien qu'il est temps qu'on se le dise.  
- Peut-être bien que tu me plais, Hermione.  
- Peut-être bien que toi aussi, Drago. »

(Traduction de la chanson :

Change ton cœur

Regarde autour de toi  
Change ton cœur

Je t'impressionnerais.  
J'ai besoin de ton amour

Comme la lumière du soleil.

Tout le monde doit apprendre un jour  
Tout le monde doit apprendre un jour (etc) )

**Pas de grandes embrassades, non, je trouvais ça assez déplacé dans le contexte. Parfois les mots suffisent. =D**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**A bientôt,**

**Kiwoo**


End file.
